One easy way to fall in love and get sick
by Agatha Little
Summary: Max's sister helps the Blitzkrieg Boys train along with two of her old friends... Tala/OC


**One easy way to fall in love and get sick at the same time**

- Kara, where are you? - came the voice from behind the door.  
The blond girl sat by the open window, gazing out at the white snow. She pushed her blond hair behind her back, turning over to the now open door. A tall figure stood there. Red hair, red eyes, and a white jacket, Tala Ivanov, captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys. His glare made her a bit uncomfortable as she looked away from him.  
- Angel is looking for you- stated the boy. - And close the window!  
Just then another figure stepped behind Tala. A girl, Tyson's older sister Angel Granger, Kai's girlfriend and Kara's former team captain. She put her hand on the boy's shoulder in order to calm him down.  
- Kai wants to talk to you, Tala! - she said.  
Tala nodded and left. Angel stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to Kara and hugged her around her shoulders. A heavy sigh escaped Kara's lips.  
- What's the matter now? – asked Angel smiling.  
- Why did I leave America, it's so different here…..  
- Where's the carefree, cheerful Kara I used to know- joked Angel. – Cheer up a little! And you know why you came! I asked for your help, remember?  
- Yeah- nodded Kara. – You asked me to help train the boys, especially Tala, because my lightning attacks are the most affective against him; and that's the reason Ashley is here too.  
- That's right! Now come on let's go train those boys!  
- Whatever you say Angie! – smiled the blond.  
- Glad to see you smile again!  
With that the two girls made their way towards the training rooms, where the Blitzkrieg Boys and Ashley Hiwatari were beyblading. As they entered the room, they saw Spencer leaning next to the wall watching as Kai, Tala, Bryan and Ashley were having their matches. Spencer walked over to them.  
- Want to battle? – he asked them.  
Kara looked at him, the biggest grin on her face. Angel just smiled seeing her friend changing back into her old self.  
- Sure- said Kara skipping to the beyblade dish.  
It was rare to see her so happy these past few days. Maybe she was homesick. Well at least that's what Ashley thought, but Angel new the truth…. Kara felt like she had betrayed her younger, twin brother Max by leaving the PPB All Stars, and also she had a little (just a little) crush on Tala, but she didn't even admit it to herself. To bad Angel figured her out easily!  
Just as Kara and Spencer started the battle, Bryan and Ashley finished it; both blades flew out of the arena at the same time. Angel shook her head; it was always like that, and now for the argument….  
- You cheated! - yelled Ashley.  
- That's not true- said Bryan.  
Bingo! Those two always argued over everything, but maybe they liked each other… Angel made a note for herself to have a little talk with both of them, not at once of course, that would be a disaster. She looked over to Kai and Tala. The two boys were still having their match, neither one of them wished to lose. Suddenly there was a crash. Everyone looked at the shocked Spencer whose beyblade crashed into the wall. Kara was jumping out of joy, because of her victory.  
- I won, I won, I won- she sang.  
- Quit wasting your talent on such lame song- laughed Ashley. – And Spencer, you should already know you'll never beat Kara; well not until you train some more.  
- Ashley, quit it- said Angel in a demanding voice which made the daring girl shut her mouth right away. – Kai, Tala finish you're sparing so we'll finally start the REAL training. Ashley, Bryan, Spencer, you three can start now.  
The three stood up to the beydish, ready to launch their blades. As they did, Tala's blade flew out of the ring, which means their match was over. Angel walked up to their dish, pulled out her blade Articuno, the ice bird, and nodded for Kai to get ready. Meanwhile Tala walked over to the blond girl just as she attached her beyblade, Zapdos, the lightning bird, to the launcher. Their beyblades flew into the dish, clashing together in order to knock the other one out. An intense battle started, lightning and ice clashed together. It always started out like that, but this time it was a bit different. Tala's blade got a little damaged from his previous battle with Kai; the top piece flew off of it and before Kara had the chance to doge it, the fast flying baldetop cut her on her cheek.  
- Damn it! – she swore covering the cut with her hand.  
- You okay? – yelled Ashley from across the room.  
- I'm fine- she said. - But it hurts.  
Just then the blades stopped spinning. Tala picked them up and gave the girl hers. Kara reached for it with the hand that was covering the cut and that was when they realized she was bleeding. The blood kept dripping out of the wound.  
- You need to wash it out- stated Tala.  
Kara nodded turning on her heel and walking to the bathroom.  
- Go after her- said Kai.  
Tala sighed but followed the blond girl into the bathroom. As he walked in he saw Kara looking through the bathroom cabinet, searching for the hydrogen and some sticking plaster. When she found them she closed the cabinet only to see Tala in the mirror watching her. She quickly looked away; a small blush crawled onto her face. They were never alone like this. Finally Tala walked in and took the hydrogen and some cotton; he poured some hydrogen on it.  
- Sit down- he told Kara. – I'll help you.  
Kara nodded sitting down on the toilet. Tala put the cotton on the wound, Kara hissed as she pulled her head away only to be scolded by the boy. She stayed put after that letting Tala clean out her wound. He threw the cotton into the trashcan and took the sticking plaster. He covered the wound with it. When he was finished he brushed aside a stray hair which fell down into her face. She looked up at him.  
- Thanks- she said.  
Tala nodded as he leaned closer to her. The blush deepened on her face. Just as their lips were about to touch she sneezed. Tala pulled away from her.  
- Told you to close the window- he stated. – We're in Russia not New York!  
- Very funny! - answered Kara. – But I like to watch the snow.  
- If you want to watch the snow, then grab a coat and take a walk outside. Don't cool off your room.  
Kara nodded smiling as she got up and started for the door.  
- Where are you going? – asked Tala turning after her.  
- For a walk. Want to come?  
- Training?  
- I'll train later. See you!  
With that she walked out, grabbed her jacket and rushed out the front door. Tala walked out into the hallway and found himself face to face with Kai.  
- Hope you know she doesn't know the neighborhood- said Kai.  
- You better go after her- yelled Ashley from the training room.  
- Why can't you go after her???- asked Bryan.  
- I am not stepping out into the cold- she stated.  
By now Tala had walked out too, looking around, trying to find the certain blond girl. Suddenly something hit him in the back, turning around he got one in his face too. The white snow started to melt from his body heat, but before it had the chance to do so, he wiped off. Searching for his attacker he saw Kara standing next to the door holding one more snowball.  
- Knew you'd come- she smiled.  
- You're going to regret that- he simply stated.  
- How?  
Tala ran toward her, trying to catch her. Smiling she slipped away running for her life. Tala ran after her, quickly catching up with her. He tackled her on the ground, took a handful of snow and smacked it gently into her face. Melted snow was dripping down her face. Tala leaned in again, there lips were about to touch when Ashley's voice separated them.  
- Oi! Get a room!!- she yelled.  
Bryan stood next to her, but he just shook his head, grabbed Ashley's arm and pulled her away. Tala turned back to Kara, who was still lying on the ground in the snow. Suddenly she grabbed Tala's jacket's collar and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes were wide at first, but as soon as he relaxed he closed them too. Kara pulled him on top of her and they were kissing until Angel opened the front door.  
- You guys should come in! - she said. – You're going to catch a cold and I won't nurse you!  
Kara stood up as soon as Tala got off of her. Smiling she nodded.  
- You're right. I'm starting to freeze out here.  
Angel nodded and walked back inside. Kara felt a light touch on her back, turning her head she saw the Russian boy behind her.  
- You're soaking wet.  
- Yeah! I think I'm going to take a LONG shower!  
Tala smirked to himself pulling her close to him.  
- How about I join you? - he asked.  
- Nyahh….. I'm not gonna take a shower with you!  
- You'll miss out the fun….  
- I won't!  
- How come???  
- We can pick it up later on……  
She turned around and kissed him again. Un-wrapping his arms from around her waist she pulled away and walked back in the house. Tala watched her walk away, finally he followed to. Before she entered the bathroom he grabbed her arm and pulled her back so he was able to whisper in her ear.  
- I'll keep you to that promise!  
Kara nodded and walked into the bathroom. She filled the bathtub with hot water, stripped down and slipped into the tub.  
- Hope I don't get sick- she said to herself just before she sneezed. - To late!  
Meanwhile Tala was in the living room, talking with Bryan and Ashley when Spencer walked in.  
- Never thought you two would get together- he stated.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hours later Tala and Kara were lying in the girl's bed. The Russian's arms were warped around her, embracing her. She was sneezing almost every minute and it was annoying Tala very much. He snuggled his face in her hair, while speaking.  
- You should take some medicine- he said. – Your sneezing is quite annoying.  
- I *achoo* know! – she moaned. – But what *achoo* can I do???  
Tala sighed and pulled away from her. Getting out of the bed, he walked into the kitchen, taking some medicine and a spoon for it. Walking back into her room, he spilled the medicine on the spoon and held it up in front of her mouth.  
- Open up! – he ordered.  
She opened her mouth and Tala put the spoon in her mouth. He pulled it out before speaking.  
- Swallow- he ordered again.  
She swallowed it. Tala put the medicine down onto the night-stand and laid into the bed next to her, embracing her again. He kissed her on her lips, but quickly pulled away as his tongue tasted the medicine left in her mouth.  
- What? Don't like oranges? - laughed Kara.  
-No!  
He laid down next to her, putting his head on the soft pillow. Both of them fell asleep in no time…..


End file.
